Hiding in Plain Sight
by ScubaBones
Summary: Tala was born in the Abbey along with his twin sister. What happens when someone who doesn't exist show up and holds a dark secret. This is a story of Tala and his twin (my character) growing up in the Abbey, their seperation, and a reunion that threatens their bond.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so it has been a bit since I have seen beyblade and I do not remember much at all haha. Anyway that is what this site is for haha.

Well this is a story about Tala and his twin (my character) growing up in the Abbey. It might start out a little vague but I promise it will all make sense.

Anyway moving on.

* * *

The screams had fallen silent, only the sounds of shuffling feet and a machine beeping could be heard. A tall man with purple hair and wearing a dark mask stared down at the two tiny figures that were now asleep. The wench had given birth to twins, one a boy who he would use and train, the other a female. There had been other twins born at the abbey and he had disposed of the females but it seemed the male would perish soon after. He would keep this one alive until they would older. He was not sure how long he would keep them together but he knew he would rip them apart as soon as the boy was dependent. Besides, he could use them against each other to improve the boy and in the end possibly turn them against each other. Maybe the boy would even kill the girl himself.

The man laughed as scientists worked quickly around him trying to clear the area and the body. Looking once more at the forms he began to plan their future. He was positive this male would play an important role in their plan to take over the world, how the female would play a role he was not sure but he cared not. Females were weak and easy to dispose of.

* * *

Ta-da. Chapter 1 complete. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

So I apologize these two chapters are kinda short. I am still working out kinks and how I want to go about this story. Good news is that this chapter is longer than the first and the third chapter is longer than this one. I am currently working on chapter 4 and it is so far the longest and I am not done. So yay. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

Laughter filled the small courtyard as two small children played in the snow. Both had deep red hair and piercing blue eyes. The small boy was laughing and rolling in the snow, innocence sparkled in eyes, as far as he knew there was no evil in the world.

"You can't catch me Lana" the boy chanted as he giggled running away from his sister.

Lana had a small smile on her face. Her eyes showed amusement as her brother ran from her so carefree. From a distant she just looked more mature but the closer you got the more haunted her eyes looked. More wisdom, knowledge, and pain than any child of five years would ever have.

"You know I will Tala" This caused her brother to laugh as he ran through the snow sticking his tongue out at her.

Unbeknownst to the children two men watched them play.

"So why did you keep the girl alive Boris?"

The purple haired man turned to the older man next to him before looking back at the children.

"With every other set of twins we have had if one dies the other shortly follows. Tala will be a strong bleyder and I have plans for him besides there is something different about this girl. Seeing how strong their bond is I can also use them against each other to make them stronger."

Voltaire seemed to accept the answer and turned to leave.

"Just make sure no one finds out she is here since this is a boy's orphanage." Boris just nodded. An evil grin spread on his face. Today was the twin's 5th birthday and today their training would start.

Lana continued to chase her brother as they slid through the ice. A flash of color caught her attention causing her to stop. Her brother took no notice as he slammed into something. Tala got up quickly brushing off the snow.

"I'm sorry mister Boris."

"It is fine Tala; you need to learn how to watch your surroundings."

Lana walked up to join her brother. She had never liked Boris, there was something about him that was off but she could not figure out what.

"Come you two, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise!" Tala's eyes got wide with excitement. He quickly went inside. Lana followed more slowly watching Boris as she passed. Something was not right and the smile on Boris' face did not help her feel at ease.

Little did they know any childhood innocents they had would be gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo wow this site has changed a lot since I was on last. Not only does it tell you how many people viewed your story but where they are from. I think that is awesome hahaha. Anyway onward!

* * *

2.5 years later

"Get up"

The voice was harsh and demanded and she knew she had to get up or she would experience more pain. Her 7 year old body was covered with cuts and bruises that no child should have. She glanced at the young boy unconscious next to her.

She closed her eyes forcing herself up, biting her lower lip so no sound would escape her. She would not let this man win.

"You are a defiant one, aren't you?"

She heard his laughter as she opened her eyes to glare at the purple haired man in front of her. She was a little wobbly but she stood as strong as she could eyes showing pain but of all else, determination.

Before she had a chance to react, a hand shot forward grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall. She gasped a little not able to prepare for the attack.

"I will break you, girl." His voice made her shudder slightly. She would not show fear in front of this monster. Next thing she knew was on the ground gasping for breath as Boris left laughing.

Lana dragged herself towards Tala, her body racked with pain. She turned her brother over scanning his body for injuries. The most prominent was the cut on his head but it had already begun to clot. Slinging an arm over her shoulders she carefully lifted Tala and half dragged him back to their room.

She sighed as she started to work on his wounds. It has been almost three years since their 'training' began. It started with physical things making sure they were in shape. Then the pushing of their limits happened. At that point Lana had attempted to escape but was caught and beaten into unconsciousness. She found out later that she was now chipped and could be tracked if she attempted it again. They also threatened her with her brother's life. Any time one of them did not perform up to par the other one would be tortured.

Lana stared at the young boy in front of her. No human should have to go through this. She knew her time with Tala was running out. Soon they would be separated and hopefully in five and half years she would regain her power and break free of this hell hole. She planned to get Tala out as well and then tell him what she truly was. She ran a hand through her hair; she was not looking forward to that day but she also could not wait to get out of here. At least her appearance did not change too much. She looked nearly identical to the human form she created to hide from a dark time in her past. It had been years since she had been in her true form though she wondered if Tala looked the way he did because of her and how much she might have rubbed off on him.

A slight moan escaped Tala's lips causing Lana to snap out of her thoughts. She smiled as he started to come around.

"How is your head?"

Tala cracked open a blue eye to stare at his sister. Slowly he opened the other eye and slowly sat up.

"What happened?"

"Boris" Lana did not have to say more. Neither was sure of why Boris took out his anger on them today. These kinds of things have been happening a little more frequently. There was also more talk of something called beyblading. Lana was not too sure about this but Tala seemed interested.

"Come it is getting late. We should probably get some sleep."

Tala nodded and soon drifted off to sleep. Lana sat on the edge of his bed and watched him, ready to wake him at any sign of complication. She was pretty sure he did not have a concussion but better be safe than sorry. Softly she began to sing a lullaby she had heard in her previous life from this region.

Sleep my child,

My lovely child.

Bayushki Bayu

Close your eyes and go to sleep

Bayushki Bayu

* * *

I love that lullaby, it is such a lovely melody and you should check it out. Anyway yay chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

6 months later

Today was their 8th birthday. Neither Tala nor Lana looked forward to might what happen today. Nothing good ever happened on their birthday, Boris made sure of that. Both were up and dressed waiting in a room for the man they both despised.

Boris stepped in the room with a smirk on his face. The two children in front of him had neutral expressions just like they were taught. He tossed something towards the twins and they caught them with ease. Tala's eyes widened slightly while Lana just raised an eyebrow.

"It is time for you two to learn how to blade." He tossed them launchers and motioned them to a dish.

Lana was still trying to figure out what she was holding in her hand. She watched Boris insert a blade into a launcher and then insert a rip cord. He pulled the cord back out quickly thus launching the small blade. She watched it spin before Boris called it back causing it to fly back into his hand. It was now their turn.

Tala loaded his blade and pulled the cord. The blade spun for a little bit before coming to a stop. He ran and grabbed it trying again and again until he could get it to spin for a couple minutes. Lana slowly loaded hers and pulled the cord; it spun. She noticed that it took a lot of concentration to keep the blade steady. Her concentration was broken when Tala gave a small triumphant call. Lana gave a small smirk but it was gone as soon as she got a glance of Boris. She did not like the look on his face one bit.

Boris watched the twins figure out the launchers. He knew they would not be successful and was curious at how long it would take before they made any progress. When Lana was able to get it in one shot he was shocked. There was something about this girl that was different and he would find out exactly what it was.

"Enough. Lana, go back to your room I will be talking to you later. Tala you will begin training with others your age starting tomorrow but first I have something to show you."

Lana's eyes narrowed. She glanced at Tala before bowing her head and turning to leave. When the door shut Boris turned back towards Tala.

"Come boy."

Tala followed Boris down a dark hall and into a room that was set up like a laboratory. There were machines everywhere along with wires and tubes. Tala was starting to get nervous and wished Lana was by his side. Boris stopped at a machine picking up a small chip.

"This is a bitbeast and when you are strong enough you will get one. They are have unique abilities that can be enhanced the more powerful the blader. Now come look and see if there are any that intrigue you."

Tala moved forward staring at the bitbeasts before him. There were several in front him containing different creatures like a whale, a serpent like creature, a falcon and many other. As his eyes looked over the chips one stuck out above the others. Moving closer he saw a white wolf with gold eyes, a purple nose, a crown, and what looked like ice crystals sticking out of its sides and back of its neck.

"That one is called Wolborg."

Tala stared at the slightly glowing chip that he now had in his hand. A sense of calm surrounded him and he knew this was the one. Instantly the feeling was gone as Boris snatched the chip from his hand. Tala stood in shock.

"As I said when you prove yourself that you are strong enough to wield this kind of power, Wolborg will be yours. Come, I am going to show you where your new room will be."

"What about Lana sir?"

"She will be somewhere else, Tala. You will be training with boys your own age from now on."

"Will I get to see her?"

"Enough Tala! If you ever want to own Wolborg you will need to forget about Lana and work hard. You do not want anything to happen to her do you."

Tala's eyes were wide. They were separating them and he was not sure if he would ever see his sister again.

"You must never speak of her name again. If you succeed in your training you will get everything you want Tala."

The rest of the walk was silent as Tala processed what was happening. Boris stopped in front of door in an area Tala had never seen before.

/_I promise that I will work my hardest Lana. We will be together again soon./ _Tala just hoped he could keep that promise as Boris opened the door to what would now be Tala's room.

Once the door closed, Lana rushed to her shared room. This was not good at all. When she got back to her room she desperately tried to reach her energy. She could reach a little bit of it but not enough. She could only form basic attacks but they were not powerful. She needed a couple more years to even hope to bring any damage to this place. She would do everything she could with what she had. They had to get out of here. Where they would go afterwards she did not know but that could be figured out later.

Lana was so busy trying to figure out what damage she could do that she did not hear the footsteps echoing in the hall. When the door slammed open she jumped a few feet in the air automatically falling into a fighter stance.

Pure hatred was aimed at the man in the doorway.

"Now, now Lana that is not a very nice look." Boris laughed.

Lana cursed everything she could wishing she was in her more adult form. There was not much she could do in the 8 year old body against the bigger man especially with her energy being difficult to reach. As Boris moved closer the more her muscles tensed as she tried to figure a way out of the room. Before long she was backed into a corner.

"Come child, I have something to show you as well."

Lana was not about to go anywhere but a large hand had grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Yay Chapter 4. Sorry for just ending it but I am debating where to go from here. I have an idea but it is going to take a bit so I decided to you give you this chapter. Anyway thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that it has been a couple weeks since I have updated... Life... Anyho continuing on!

* * *

"Come child, I have something to show you as well."

Lana was not about to go anywhere but a large hand had grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the room. Boris dragged her down to a part of the Abbey she had never been to. A steel door opened into a large room. The room itself was very bland with 5 large screens. Boris shoved Lana towards some guards as he went to stand in front of the screens. It did not take long before there five men appeared on the screens. A fat, dumpy man with a disfigured face and a large, button-shaped bump atop his bald head spoke up.

"Boris. This is very short notice that you called the Black Black Club* together. What do you have that could be so important."

"I doubt you have anything better to do Tarukane; besides I have something of interest. 8 years ago a set of twins were born here in the Abbey, a boy and a girl. The boy seems normal and I will my training him for my cause; the female on the other hand, there is something different."

Lana stood and stared at the men on the screens as the guards held her by her arms. She knew she was going to have bruises later but ignored it. So this was the famous Black Black Club***. Every demon has heard whispers about this group who captured, enslaved and tortured demons for their own sinister pleasures. Rumors said they would enjoy watching blood being drained from demon bodies, bathe in the demons' blood, and observe demons dying horrible deaths. Also, they would purchase demons to fight for them for money and do their bidding such as bodyguards or hired assassins.

The first man that spoke was ugly. He had a very unathletic build and his face was nothing to look twice at. Between the sagging wrinkled cheeks, massive protruding lips, wide droopy eyes and the ridiculous bump on his head it was not a pretty sight. The next screen had an old skinny bald man with glasses and a white beard. The third was a squared faced man with very angular features and grey hair. The fourth was another portly man with jowled cheeks and grey hair and finally the last man was a skinny bald man with a very long face and chin. All 5 men wore expensive suits and were surrounded by very expensive items and food. Lana froze when she heard mention that there was something different about her.

The guards dragged her forward towards Boris where he proceeded to grab her and place her in front of the screens. There was confusion written all over the faces of the five men. The portly jowled cheek man spoke.

"She is a child, Boris, how do you know this isn't something normal that female children go through?"

Boris smirked and pulled out a gun. Lana struggled to get out of his grip, eyes wide.

/_No no no no no_/ Lana thought. /_I need to get Tala out of here. I need to get out of here. I will not let my death be by this man!_/ She had barely escape death once which is why she was in a human body but she would not be able to escape it again. She still needed a few years to gain her strength back.

Boris loosened his grip causing Lana to fall to the floor. She got to her feet into a fighting stance ignoring the curious glances on the screens as she stared down a barrel of a gun. A lot happened when the gun was fired, instead of the sound of a bullet hit flesh there was a shatter of ice and a small clank as the bullet hit the ground.

Lana was crouched, arms covering her face and a slight glow surrounding her body. In that panic she had managed to reach her spirit energy but it drained her significantly, glancing up and saw Boris smirking. With shaky legs she straightened herself to full height as Boris turned back towards the screens. A guard grabbed Lana and silently she was thankful because she was not sure how much longer she could stand on her own and she was not about show weakness.

"She is very interesting Boris but what is she? I don't think I have ever heard of a human bearing a demon let alone twins where one is human and the other is demon."

"I think it is something else." Boris motioned to a young man wearing a lab coat. "Even though she is eight in human years she should appear younger due to being a demon but she has always been more mature. I think she has merged with a human soul which is why she is so weak but I think I know of a way to show her true form."

"Why would a demon merge with a human? Is this a new way they are going to try and take over? It is kind of clever but could be very problematic."

"So far this is the only known case of something like this so we will deal with it if it starts to become a problem but now let us find out what kind of demon we really have." Lana shifted nervously. Out of all the places she had to land, right into the hands of the Black Black Club as an eight year old human child. She was staring at the young man that had walked up to her. He was holding restraints and Lana could see a needle in his pocket. The guard who was holding her forced her arms out. By this time she had started to regain her strength. Slipping her arm out from the guards grip she elbowed him in the gut as she slammed her foot down on his. Another guard attempted to grab her as her fist connected with his face. She knew she had to get out; she would just have to come back for Tala when she was stronger. A few more guards had shown up as she fought her way towards the exit.

A loud crack filled Lana's ears followed by a searing pain in her right shoulder. Blood started to trickle down her chin as she held back a cry of pain. Mentally Lana was beating herself up, she had forgotten about Boris' gun. The guards dragged her towards a sneering Boris and the young man who was still holding the strange restraints. The restraints were placed over her wrists as she struggled to get away. The young man then pulled out the needle of his pocket and injected the unknown substance into Lana.

At first nothing happened but soon an ice blue light surrounded Lana and her form began to shift. There were gasps in the background and when everything cleared Lana stood in front of Boris, guards, and the Black Black club members in her true demon form. Unfortunately she understood what the restraints were restraining; so much for freezing everyone in the room and making a run for it.

/_So I was right_/ Boris thought to himself. He grinned at the shocked faces of the Black Black Club members. In front of him stood a tall young woman who looked to be in her 20s with pale white skin and long silvery-blue hair, a tail and fox-like ears matched but were black at the tips. Piercing pupil-less ice blue eyes stared at him causing him to shudder.

"So you are a demon." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Boris, who is going to extract information from the creature?" Lana gave a low feral growl as she faced the screens, her ears pinned back to her skull. She was simply ignored as the men spoke as if she wasn't there. She tried to figure out a way to break free again but with the restraints cutting her off from her spirit energy it was difficult. She also suspected there was a sedative in whatever the scientist had given her. She fought to stay conscious as she began to shrink back into her human form.

"Don't worry gentlemen; I will be in contact when the fun begins." It was the last thing Lana heard before slipping into darkness.

* * *

Yay Chapter 5. Ok so the Black Black Club (what a dumb name haha) is from Yu Yu Hakusho and if you have never seen it here is the history.

The **Black Black Club **was a criminal syndicate comprised of a group of the wealthiest mob bosses and criminals in the world who got together to do major high-stakes gambling. The Black Black Club, from its early days, captured, enslaved and tortured demons for their own sinister pleasures. They would enjoy watching blood being drained from demon bodies, bathe in the demons' blood, and observe demons dying horrible deaths. Also, they would purchase demons to fight for them for money and do their bidding, such as when Tarukane had hired the Toguro brothers to torture tears from a kidnapped Yukina. They would also frequently hire renowned demons to do work for them as assassins or bodyguards. They enjoyed hiring and watching demons fighting for sport in the Dark Martial Arts Tournament. Their sadistic indulgences are what caused then-Spirit Detective Shinobu Sensui to descend into insanity, and murder most of the members, other than seven absent ones, and Sakyo, who had just left. Despite their excessive cruelty, even they were disgusted by Sakyo's plan to open a Makai tunnel, and attempted to stop him, but were killed by Younger Toguro for their efforts. However, not all members were present when they were killed.

So yeah they will probably be back... if not this fic then in another.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay chapter 06. Sorry for the long delay. Anyway thank you so much for reading and thank you thank you for those who review.

* * *

When Boris opened the door to his new room, Tala was not impressed. Not that he was expecting anything better. It was a very dull room with two equally dull beds. They were so far away from his sister. He was wondering if he would be able to sneak away at times to visit her. He knew he would get in trouble if he got caught but he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her. Tala was going to become the strongest blader in the world so he could have Wolborg and guarantee his sister's safety. Boris was leading him towards another area pointing out a couple things along the way.

"Now Tala this is the main training area. There will be others boys who will train alongside you but only the strong will prevail. You will wait here."

Tala gave a short nod as Boris walked away. It wasn't long before other boys around his age started piling into the large room. Soon there were about 80 boys between the ages of 8-10 standing waiting for whatever was going to happen. Tala looked around looking at the different boys. The boy next to him was intriguing. He had grey hair and eyes that matched. Before he could introduce himself Boris appeared.

"Welcome boys to the Balcov Abbey. You are here to become strong beybladers. You will train hard and only the strong will continue on. If you are not serious about this training you will be dealt with accordingly. Training begins in the morning." With that Boris turned and left.

The boys were directed towards the place they would eat. Tala stuck close to the strange boy who stood next to him. When they finally had what they assumed was food they sat and Tala was excited to be sitting across from the grey haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Tala." The boy looked up studying the red-head with bright blue eyes in front of him.

"Bryan."

A blond haired kid, who was slightly larger than the other two, took a seat next to Tala. "Hi I'm Tala and that is Bryan. What is your name?"

"Spencer."

Tala wondered if both boys were just shy. Spencer looked shy but Bryan looked like he could be mean. He didn't care these were the first people he has met besides his sister. He missed his sister but Boris said she was going to be alright besides ti was going to be fun being around kids his own age.

Boris looked down at the new recruits. Tala's red hair made him stick out like a sore thumb. He spoke his standard welcome speech not really thinking about it. Ever couple of years they would recruit boys to hopefully find strong enough bladers to help them with Biovolt's plan to rule the world. He did have high hopes for Tala and he smirked when he saw who he was standing next too.

He had already placed the two as roommates but he was curious to see how well they would work together. He had already begun training Bryan to show no emotions but he planned to make the boy cold and ruthless. He turned and left so the boys could eat. Their training would start in the morning but for now he had to visit the creature he now held in the dungeons. He knew demons existed but all the ones he had seen were foul disgusting creatures. The one in his dungeon was beautiful and very defiant. They had spent several hours trying to get the girl to talk but they hadn't even gotten a whimper. Boris knew they probably would never break her but he wanted to control her. To have a demon at his control and leading his army, there would be nothing that could stop him. From what he could tell Tala had no idea there was something different about his twin. He wanted to know how much influence Lana had on Tala and he was going to use them against each other to strengthen them both. Boris opened the door to one of the dungeon rooms where a figure hung from her arms.

"Feel like talking Lana? I would like to know more about you. How about your other name and where you are from?"

Lana mentally cringed. Boris was sounding way to sweet it was almost sickening. There was no force that was going to make Lana talk. She fell to the ground hard as Boris released the chains that held her. Before she could recover she was dragged up by her hair so she was face to face with Boris.

"I know I probably can't break you demon but it doesn't hurt to try; makes things more fun. Besides the more time I spend with you the less I can punish Tala." Boris laughed as the ice blue eyes narrowed into slits. "So you do care about the child. I thought demons only care about themselves. You are a selfish species from what I understand." Lana mentally rolled her eyes. Humans, they really had no idea. He just described every low life demon but there were some who were civilized. She was brought to the labs and strapped to a table.

"I will own you demon and you will do everything I tell you to do." Lana closed her eyes to block out any oncoming pain. And so it began.

* * *

Sorry that it is kind of short. Next chapter we start training and the trio meets Kai. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow it has been awhile...Sorry about that. Anyway I am running in circles with this piece since I know where I want to go with it (already started the sequel haha) I just debating how to get there... So yeah. I have some time so I am going to bust out a few chapters (hopefully). Well I have chapter 9 written I just need to work on a transition chapter haha oh details. Anyway so there will probably only going to be a few more chapters before this one is complete because the next segment is a crossover. Alrightly then here is the chapter. Thanks for all the view, reviews, and favorites. Enjoy!

* * *

2 years later

Tala fell into his bed, every movement causing him to wince in pain. He really hoped that Lana was not going through this. He groaned as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Bryan was still gone and Tala was not surprised. Bryan had a bit of a temper and insulting those who were in charge of their tortures was not something one did, unless you were Bryan. Tala slowly succumbed to the sleep his body needed only to jolt away as the door slammed open and Bryan was thrown in.

Tala moved out of bed to help his friend. Bryan was unconscious covered with bruises and cuts. Tala treated both their wounds before dragging the dead weight of his grey haired friend. When Bryan was settled Tala crawled back into his own bed before falling asleep.

Morning always showed up way to fast as far as Tala was concerned. As he yawned he could hear Bryan groaning in protest.

"Are you alright?" Bryan just glared while Tala rolled his eyes. Secretly Tala was worried. They had all changed but Bryan had started to change the most. The scientist would take him away and he would come back even angrier. It was as if they were trying to get rid of all of his emotions except anger and hate.

The two boys met Spencer in hall as they made their way to breakfast. They barely finished when Boris called them to the training area.

"Boys I want you to meet the newest member of the Abbey, this is Kai and you will be training with him. Now begin." The last part was barked out. The boys lined up and started launching their blades. Tala was placed with the new kid. This 'Kai' had two-toned hair that stuck out and red eyes. The boy was just a tad shorter than Tala but had decent technique. He could tell that Kai was nervous and it wasn't hard to beat him. They trained all day trading off partners before being dismissed. It was a rare day that no one was punished. The boys headed to the dining area taking the new boy with them. When they were all seated Tala spoke up.

"So Kai is it? I'm Tala and that is Bryan and Spencer." He pointed to each boy as he said their name. The boys just nodded. Kai looked at them before turning back to his food. The three friends raised an eyebrow before they started to talk with each other. It wasn't long before it was time to return to their rooms. They watched Kai find his which happen to be sharing with Spencer. Spencer joined Bryan and Tala into their room so they could talk.

"So what do we think of the new kid?" Tala asked.

"He probably won't last."

"You always say that Bryan."

"It is true isn't it?"

Tala huffed. Not many of the original boys were left in the Abbey, there was always new faces showing up. No one really knew what happened to the boys when they fail. Some come back and others didn't. You just tried your hardest so you would stay on Boris' good side.

"Well we might as well get some sleep. I wonder where Boris went to, he seemed distracted today." The boys just nodded. Spencer headed back to his room silently hoping the new boy was asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The boys had no idea how right they were when they mentioned Boris being distracted. The purple haired man was thinking about the demon he had in the basement. The girl had been irritating. She was strong-willed and had yet to cry out in pain. It had been two years since he discovered the truth and he wanted answers but Lana hadn't said a thing. Even the Black Black Club was getting bored but he planned to change that. His scientist had been working on ways to create implants so they could control her. He couldn't fail with a demon at his side.

He was reading the reports on a few of the boys. Some were not handling the experiments but it seemed that young Bryan was doing well. Slowly they were tearing away each emotion. In face one of the scientists seemed to have disappeared without a trace. Spencer was doing well as well. The tall quiet blader was improving his skills. Then there was Tala. He was improving greatly that surprised even Boris. Tala was going to make a strong blader and apparent leader. Now if only he could get his supposed sister under control.

"Report!"

"Sir, no change. We plan to start electric shock to get a response. We are almost done with the prototype that will control the body."

"Good." Boris walked over to the table where the girl was strapped down. It was amazing how much the two looked alike. She looked worn out, the two years of constant torture starting to take its toll on her body. She still had a look of determination.

"You know, it would be much easier if you just gave in. What if I say if you give me what I want I will let your dear brother go?"

Lana turned her icy glare on the man standing above her.

"And why should I trust you."

Boris laughed. By this time the electro shock kit had been brought over. His hand pushed back some of her red hair and brought his hand down towards her throat where a collar that suppressed her demon energy was located. Boris chuckled as he thought how fitting it was considering she seemed to be some kind of canine demon. He turned towards the screens to address the other members of the society he was a part of.

"Gentlemen we are going to have some fun today." He turned with an evil grin back towards Lana.

"Now child; what kind of demon are you and what can you do?"

Lana just stared at the ceiling her jaw set. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pain wracked her body. It took everything to keep quiet. She heard a laugh as she let out a small growl. They knew she was close to breaking.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next several days of training had gone relatively well. Kai had started to open up and talk to the three boys and no one had been dragged off. Though Boris had not been around which made the three boys become nervous. They did not have to think about where he was any longer as he came striding into the training room.

"Tala, Bryan, Spencer. Come with me." The three boys looked at each other before following the tall man. The other boys glanced nervously at each other as the three top bladers left the room. The walk was quiet as the boys were lead down to a part of the Abbey that only Tala had been to. They were led to a large room where they stood obediently as they waited for Boris to speak.

"Boys you have done a nice job in your training and I believe it is time to see if you deserve your bitbeasts. Tala you remember Wolborg." Boris handed the blue blade to Tala and instantly Tala felt safe. He wasn't sure what attracted him to this one but he knew he would have no other. Bryan picked a blade with a falcon called Falborg while Spencer picked a blade with a whale called Seaborg. Tala noticed there was still one blade left and wondered who that was going to. Kai had grown a lot the few days he was there and was a strong player but he knew better than to question Boris.

"You will be training separately from the other boys from now on. Though I believe Kai will be joining you in a few days. Your training starts tomorrow. You are dismissed."

The boys gave a short bow and left heading back towards their rooms. Tala looked at the wolf in his hand and smiled. He was one step closer to being the best blader there was so he could break free of this place and find his sister where ever she was.

* * *

Woot hopefully I will have Chapter 8 up later this week!


	8. Chapter 8

YAY another chapter. Woot. And I pretty much have the next chapter done and woot. Ok so yeah... This is kind of a filler chapter haha so kinda short and thrown together. Hahaha anyway thanks for reading. And since I haven't done this in awhile: I don't own squat except Lana and hopefully majority of the storyline. Anyway onward!

* * *

It had been a few years since they had obtained their bitbeasts. The training became more intense as did the punishments. The boys saw less and less of each other as they were dragged down to be experimented on. Tala, Spencer, Bryan, and Kai now shared one room since they were considered a team. They were the strongest bladers in the Abbey and they were the ones to beat. They had all changed a lot, becoming more calculating and deadly. Spencer was more withdrawn and hardly spoke. Bryan had caused a few of the scientist to disappear. Not even Boris knew what happened to them. Tala had become cold like the ice he wielded. Kai had also become withdrawn and all of them shared the icy cold stare that could rival the Russian winter. Part of Tala still existed as he held onto the promise he had given several years ago. Boris had told him that his sister was dead but Tala did not want to believe it. He still planned to try and find her and get out of this place. He knew he was close.

Boris had them training constantly, using every advantage to make them stronger. There had been a new kid who was brought in about a year ago who ended up with the fourth bitbeast Boris had. He was a short midget named Ian. Spencer had taken an immediate liking to the boy but Spencer liked everyone it seemed. He always seemed to care about everyone and do what he could to make things easier for everyone else. Judging from everything Ian was going to be a back-up blader to their team which he was fine with. The kid was a twerp but overall alright though him and Bryan had an interesting relationship.

Tala headed back towards the dining hall. Along the way he met up with Spencer and Bryan. To the untrained eye they looked fine, a bit pale but this was Russia but Tala he could see the strain and dark circles. Training was really starting to take its toll but they had to keep going if they were going to be the best. Ian was already eating when the other boys sat down.

"I wonder what Kai could have done to cause him to miss dinner?" Tala said as he took a bite. The other boys shrugged. It wasn't unusual for any of them to miss meals due to punishment. Bryan was gone a week once and Tala missed several days. Dinner was over and the boys headed back towards their rooms when the place started to shake a little. The four boys looked at each other eyebrows raised. Before anyone could say anything an explosion shook the Abbey causing the four to slam into the wall. The boys ran to an archway hoping it was a bit stronger than the rest of the building. Spencer had covered Ian completely as large chunk of building fell. Tala covered his face pulling up his collar to he didn't breathe in the dust. Bryan was growling next to him and occasionally hitting stray pieces of building away from them. After what seemed an eternity the building finally stopped collapsing, dust finally starting to settle. The boys finally looked around all smeared with dirt with small cuts except Ian.

"What in the world was that?"

"Come on!" Tala took off running towards the damage with the three others following him. This might be their chance to escape but they needed to find Kai first. They made it outside to the area that was collapsed but didn't make it any further as guards descend on them using their guns to push the boys back into a secure area. They were lead into the largest room in the Abbey along with every boy and staff. The four boys were looking for Kai but could not find the dual-haired teen.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx – With Kai**

Kai had finished his training and was heading towards the dining hall. The more he thought about it the more he did not want to eat. It wouldn't make the others worry since there were times when they didn't show up due to some sort of circumstance. Bryan has never told why he was isolated for a week and no one had dared to ask because the boy had come back pale, thin and even more ruthless. He started to head towards his room when he felt something beckoning him. Following the strange feeling Kai continued deeper into the Abbey. The deeper he went the stranger things got. Sure he had been in the dungeons before but he had no idea about some of the other things he saw. Peaking in one room he saw several glass tubes with a green liquid in them holding animals as scientist checked each of them. One tube in particular caught his eye. Instead of an animal there was a girl in a skin tight shirt and shorts with wires attached to different spots on her body. Kai couldn't quite make out the hair color but it almost looked red. He moved on, whatever was calling him was getting stronger.

After several minutes he finally made it to a dark room. Slowly opening the door it was dark minus a light shining on something in the middle. As Kai moved closer he saw a beyblade with a bitbeast in the center. This was where the strange calling was coming from and as he picked up the blade he understood why. The bitbeast looked just like Dranzer except black. He could feel the power radiating from the blade. It was as if he was in a trance as he took out his launcher and fitted the blade. Taking a few deep breathes he launched the blade calling forth the mighty Black Dranzer.

With a screech the bird emerged and started destroying the place. With a cry Kai attempted to control the dark phoenix but it was too strong, straining the young boy's energy before Kai passed out and Black Dranzer finished destroying the lab that held it, causing the building to shake, explode and crumble.

It was later that day when Boris found Kai in the rubble, Black Dranzer's blade lying next to him. Most that section of the Abbey had been destroyed. Luckily the science room with Lana was still in tack. Some of the tubes had been destroyed but her's was still functioning.

"Kai, Kai, Kai look at the mess you have made. You take the boy to the helicopter and take him to Voltaire to deal with him."

"Aye – Aye sir!"

Boris turned to look at the damage that had been done. |I'm sure you won't remember much young master Kai. I wonder how long it will take for you to remember where you belong.|

* * *

Just a side note: I haven't really seen the show... yeah... anyway thanks for reading. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Woot Chapter 09

* * *

Approximately 2 years later

Bryan stumbled down the hallway, gripping the wall for support. He had spoken against Boris and was punished for his behavior. Bryan was able to withstand pain, he was in the Abbey after all, but this was different, Boris was starting to experiment with new techniques that caused a lot more pain than Bryan was used to. He didn't give Boris the pleasure of screaming, although he wanted to. Pausing against the wall, he caught his breath; he was finally to the showers where he could clean up a bit before he went back to the room he shared with his teammates. After resting a bit he started back up but stopped when he heard voices.

"Now, now Lana you promised to behave. You have been so obedient these past eight years why ruin it now." A grim smile played on Boris' lips. Lana didn't answer; she just glared from the floor, clutching the towel around her, watching Boris walk about the room. Boris' arm flew out grabbing Lana by her throat slamming her against the wall. An evil smile played across his face she made no face, sound, and there was no emotion in her cold silvery blue eyes. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "You have a visitor by the way." With that he dropped her and kicked her into the wall, laughing as he left.

Bryan couldn't believe it! There was a girl in the Abbey, Boris was hurting her and she looked like Tala, except her blue eyes had a silvery tinged to it and her hair had hints of silver as well. It took Bryan all he had not to run out and help her but it he could not afford another punishment from Boris. He wondered what Boris had whispered to the girl but had no time to think when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You come out you know." Bryan stepped into the room, ashamed that he was found.

"Who are you?" The voice wasn't harsh, just curious. Bryan lifted his head and their eyes met.

"Bryan." She searched him with her eyes before nodding with approval.

"Lana" She had turned and grabbed her clothes. "Could you turn?"

Bryan felt a slight heat in his cheeks as he turned around.

"I thought there weren't any girls in the Abbey."

"There isn't, just me."

"But why haven't I seen you before?" There was silence, Bryan turned around and studied the girl in front of him. She looked up, their eyes locking.

"I don't exist."

Bryan was confused. His emotions were limited due to experiments from Boris but confusion was still there. He had no idea why he was talking with girl, he needed to shower and get back to his room quickly so there was no excuse for any more pain. He began to wonder if this was a hallucination caused by some unknown drug that might have been slipped into his food.

Lana sighed. The boy in front of her looked to be her age in human years. She could hear the strain in the boy's cold voice as she surveyed his wounds; he was too young for this. It made her think of Tala and wondered if this boy knew him and could only hope that he was in better shape than Bryan.

"You should get cleaned up and head back to your room. No need to give Boris any excuses." Bryan nodded as he limped towards the showers. When he was done Lana was gone, the only thing to show she was there was a first aid kit sitting on the bench and a note.

'_Remember I do not exist_.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bryan made his way back to the room he shared with Tala.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

"Don't start with the short answers Bryan where have you been, Boris came by 15 minutes ago, you should have been back, where were you?" Bryan just jerked away and lay in his bed. Tala fell silent, concern filled his eyes. Something happened, something more than just the usual punishment but Tala was not going to push it knowing that his teammate would shut down.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It had almost been a week since Bryan met Lana and he couldn't get his mind off of her. He had kept his promise, not telling anyone about the strange girl, but Bryan couldn't concentrate at all. They had been training separately, under long rigorous hours and machines. They were also being tested on by the scientist; they only saw each other at night.

Even though they had hardly seen each other Tala, Ian, and Spencer had all noticed something different about Bryan, he was always drawn in upon himself but lately he seemed even more so, not talking to anyone and ignoring their questions and worries.

Today though all four of them were together, they wondered why until Boris came in. They all snapped to attention although Bryan was a little slower than he normal was. Boris of course knew the reason; he saw how Bryan was distracted and knew who the distraction was. This was why no girls were allowed in the Abbey. Boris couldn't hold it against Bryan though, the girl was beautiful and she was intriguing just like her brother. It was all a part of his plan. He knew the boys were ready to face off in the world championships but he needed some leverage to secure a win.

"Today boys you will blade against a new recruit that I think will give you a run for your money." With that said the four boys looked at each other confused. A figure completely covered in a black robe appeared, he stepped up to the dish and the four boys followed suite.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Five blades flew into the dish causing sparks. The figures blade was an icy blue with a silver strip and it moved gracefully away from attacks caused by the four boys. Try as they might they were not getting anywhere, but it was the strangers turn to strike, knocking out Ian's blade soon followed by Spencer. The battle was taking its toll, Tala and Bryan were breathing hard. They worked together trying to bring down their foe but so far nothing was working. All three blades crashed together causing a huge explosion that knocked everyone back. When the dust finally cleared both Tala's and Bryan's blades were barely spinning, while the strangers was still outside of the dish.

Boris wasn't happy as he stormed over and struck the stranger into the wall. "You let them win, you could have easily ended it but you stalled and let them win." By this time Boris had the figure against the wall and when he slammed him again the hood fell back showing that the stranger was not a guy at all but a girl.

"Lana." Tala and Bryan whispered. Boris threw her to the floor in front of the Demolition Boys feet.

"So Tala, are you happy to see your sister again?" Tala couldn't believe it! After all these years Boris told him that his sister was dead!

"You….you said she was dead!" Tala said not taking his eyes off his sister.

"Of course dear Tala, it was easier to take her that way and you could train without distractions. Of course she has been here, why just ask Bryan, he met her earlier this week."

Tala turned on Bryan. "You knew and didn't tell me!" Bryan didn't know what to say.

"I told him not to Tala." Tala turned back to his sister who was trying to sit herself up. Tala went to go help her but Boris stopped him. "You have more training to do and besides she lost you know what happens to losers, especially those who let their opponents win."

"No Boris, leave her alone."

"Too bad Tala. Don't worry though, now that all of you know she is alive and well, I will drop her by your room when we are done." Boris kicked her really hard then picked her up and left the room.

The four boys walked back to their room, each in their own thought. Tala didn't know what to think. His sister was alive, his best friend didn't tell him that he had run into her, and she was an amazing blader and could have finished them off easily but didn't. Now he knew why Bryan was acting funny.

Bryan felt hurt that Tala turned on him like he did but was furious that Boris was going to hurt her again. There were no girls at the Abbey, Boris believing them to be too weak, but here was one that could easily take them out, yet she held back.

Spencer and Ian's thoughts were similar, they were completely shocked, one: that there was a girl in the Abbey, and two: she was Tala's sister.

The boys didn't speak all the way back to their room; even then none of them said anything when they got back to the room. There was an uncomfortable silence, none of them daring to say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was barely a whisper, but Bryan heard it and knew it was directed to him.

"She said she wasn't supposed to exist and I did not know she was your sister."

"She is my twin Bryan, how could you not see the similarities?" Bryan didn't say anything; he just put his head down.

None of them talked again as they waited for what seemed like ages before the door was opened and someone was thrown in. Tala ran to help his sister, but she was unconscious, so he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, whispering in her ear that he would never lose her again. There were so many emotions running through his head that he couldn't think straight. It wasn't long before they let sleep claim them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lana's body hurt. She tried to remember what happened pushing past the pain. As she was sorting through her memories she realized she was not in the basement and that there was arm around her causing her to stiffen. The memories came back quickly. Battling with Tala, the boy Bryan she met earlier that week and two other boys, losing, and Boris realizing she was not as much in his control as he thought.

"Lana?" She rolled over and came face to face with Tala.

"Tala." They had both sat up at this point and Tala embraced his sister who he hadn't seen in years. Lana closed her eyes. She cared so much for this boy. It was time to get them out of this hellhole. She wasn't ready to explain what she was just yet. When they got out she was going to track down anyone who knew about her and dispose of them so they would not come after her or her brother. The other boys had started to wake up and it would be time for introductions.

"Guys this is my twin sister Lana. Lana this is Bryan, Spencer, and Ian." She gave a nod to all of them and they returned it. "Boris told me you were dead Lana, killed in some training accident." Lana turned and looked at her brother and sighed.

"I have been living in the basement since they separated us. I have been used as a guinea pig since then. Judging how you four look it seems to be the same." There was no time for any other words as Boris pushed the door open.

"Ah, I see you have a met good. I just wanted to let you know Lana here will be staying with you boys as long as you behave. We have a lot of work to do before the World Championships. Training begins in half an hour. Lana you will report to your usual place." Boris turned and left without another word leaving the five teens to their thoughts.

"He is going to use me against you Tala. No matter what if there is an opportunity to get out of here take and do not worry about me."

"But Lana?"

"No Tala. He is not afraid to use me to get what he wants. He will probably kill me if given the chance, especially if things do not go well. Promise me you boys will get as far away from here when you can." The four stared at her and nodded.

"Good. Hopefully we only have to play this game a little longer." With that she slipped into the hall making her way down to the basement. If only she could make it out now she would but Boris would kill her, Tala and his team. She glared at the cuffs on her feet. At least it was no longer a collar but she needed to get those off so she could use her energy.

|Just a little bit longer and we can be free.|

* * *

Sorry if it seems all over the place. I think I am getting bored/losing interest. I am going to try and finish at least but yeah. Anyway thanks for reading. Until next time.


End file.
